Tooku Anata Kara
by Yuzuki Kiiroi Kitsune
Summary: Ritsu e Mio são amigas de infância, mas por causa do trabalho de seus pais elas foram separadas uma da outra. Agora, dez anos depois, Ritsu parte à procura de sua amiga, seguindo pistas que podem levar até onde ela está.


Ritsu carregava apenas uma mochila com uns poucos pertences quando entrou no trem: algumas mudas de roupas, seu celular, um pequeno caderno para fazer anotações, uma câmera fotográfica, um mp3 player – companheiro de viagens – e um guia com todas as linhas de trens do Japão, juntamente com o dinheiro que havia economizado durante quase dois anos especialmente para esta viagem. Ah, e não podia deixar para trás a sua velha gaitinha de boca e, claro, seus documentos. Não levava muitas coisas então o que precisasse ela teria que comprar pelo caminho.

Estava calma quando andou pelo corredor e encontrou um lugar vago ao lado da janela. Colocou a mochila no compartimento para bagagens na parte superior do vagão e sentou-se. Respirou fundo ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Suas amigas prepararam uma festa de despedida, com direito a bolo e tudo o mais. O bolo foi ideia de Yui.

_"Eu agradeço, meninas, mas vocês não precisavam se preocupar com isso."_

_ Yui, Azusa e Tsumugi entraram no apartamento onde Ritsu morava sozinha carregando algumas coisas._

_ "O que é isso, Ricchan?" Yui protestou. "Hoje é seu último dia na cidade e não sabemos quando nos veremos novamente. Precisávamos nos reunir para passarmos um tempo juntas como nos tempos da escola: com bolo e chá. Não é, Mugi-chan?" _

_ "Sim. Por isso nós viemos, certo, Azusa-chan?"_

_ "Sim, Mugi-senpai. E, Ritsu-senpai, esperamos que você volte logo para podermos reunir a banda e tocar novamente, a nossa última apresentação foi muito emocionante. O dono da casa de shows ficou muito desapontado quando dissemos que iríamos dar um tempo com a banda. Lembra da cara que ele fez, Yui-senpai?"_

_ "Claro, Azunyan. Ele até me pediu pra convencer a Ricchan de ficar, mas eu disse que não." Yui concordou com a garota mais nova e em seguida se dirigiu à líder da banda. "Ricchan, você é a nossa capitã, e eu sei que você tem motivos importantes pra tomar essa decisão, e apesar de querer que você fique, eu não vou te atrapalhar. Você pode contar com a gente, nós iremos te apoiar e avisaremos se descobrirmos alguma coisa que possa ser útil na sua busca."_

_ "Eu agradeço novamente, Yui, Mugi e Azusa. Mas por falar em reunir a banda... onde está a Jun? Ritsu perguntou, depois fez um comentário pra si mesma. "Baixistas... sempre somem quando precisamos delas."_

_ "Jun-chan foi à festa de aniversário de sua avó, por isso não pôde estar aqui hoje. Mas ela prometeu que estará conosco amanhã na estação." Mugi explicou. _

_ "Oh, entendo."_

_ "O que foi que você disse sobre baixistas, Ricchan? Eu não consegui entender."_

_ "Não foi nada, Mugi. Eu só estava pensando alto."_

_ "Nee, vocês, vamos comer bolo!" Yui disse animada, levantando um punho._

Ritsu olhou pela janela do trem, as quatro meninas ainda estavam lá, acenando da plataforma da estação e ela pôde ver o movimento dos lábios de Yui dizendo "boa sorte, Ricchan". Sorriu e acenou de volta, e disse em silêncio, já que elas não poderiam ouvir de onde estavam, "vou me esforçar".

Pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto delas pela janela e depois uma de si mesma no banco do trem. Já havia três fotos, incluindo a que foi tirada com as cinco garotas junto à bilheteria da estação. Mais tarde escreveria em seu caderno, era importante registrar os eventos da viagem. Por hora iria apenas apreciar a paisagem passando do lado de fora do trem.

Seu primeiro destino era a pequena cidade de Ayabe, sua cidade natal. Ritsu lembrava-se que Mio tinha uma tia morando lá. Se ela pudesse encontrar a mulher seria mais fácil descobrir onde Mio estava, então sua procura acabaria logo.

Ela esperava.

Levou a mão até seu pescoço e segurou firme o pingente preso a um cordão preto: uma palheta de contrabaixo.

"Mio... onde você está? Eu vou te encontrar, não importa se eu tiver que percorrer todo o Japão dentro de um trem, mas eu prometo que vou te encontrar."


End file.
